A stick type cosmetic material is made by mixing an oil with a pigment or a dye and hardening them and its characteristics, such as hardness, viscosity, or the like, vary depending on the type. Thus, various shapes of stick type cosmetic material feeding containers which can properly house a cosmetic material without damaging it by coping with such various characteristics have been proposed.
For example, in the case of a stick type cosmetic material having a large cross sectional area and strength, such as lipstick of large diameter, concealer, or the like, a lower end side of the stick type cosmetic material is retained in a cylindrical core chuck which is a cosmetic material retaining section. In this case, generally, the ratio of length of a part of the stick type cosmetic material which is retained at the core chuck to total length of the stick type cosmetic material is approximately 1 to 2 through 1 to 3.
On the other hand, in the case of a stick type cosmetic material of thin diameter, the ratio of length of a part of the stick type cosmetic material retained at the core chuck to total length of the stick type cosmetic material is, for example, approximately 1 to 5 through 1 to 6. However, such a stick type cosmetic material which is weak and has a thin diameter is easy to break, come off, or be damaged during the feeding operation.
In order to prevent such a stick type cosmetic material from breaking, coming off, or being damaged, for example, a stick type cosmetic material feeding container as shown in FIG. 20 has been proposed.
The stick type cosmetic material feeding container has a cylindrical core chuck 105. The stick type cosmetic material (not shown in the drawings) is inserted in the core chuck 105 and retained in a front cylinder 102 in such a manner that the cosmetic material can be fed. A step section 111 having a thickness equivalent to a thickness of the core chuck 105 is formed at an upper end of the front cylinder 102. Thus, an inside diameter of an upper end part (a part on the side of an opening hole 110) of the front cylinder 102 becomes small by a portion equivalent to a thickness of the core chuck 105, and the stick type cosmetic material is retained by the upper end part from right and left.
However, in the container shown in FIG. 20, there is a space equivalent to the thickness of the core chuck 105 between the stick type cosmetic material and an inner circumferential surface of the front cylinder 102 at a part of the front cylinder 102 which is under the step section 111. Therefore, especially in the case of a slender stick type cosmetic material, it is sometimes warped and broken due to a change of temperature or moisture, a shock, or the like.
In order to solve such problems, a stick type cosmetic material feeding container 201 as shown in FIGS. 21 through 23 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 60-33920 published by the Japanese Patent Office. Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 3-71121 discloses a stick type cosmetic material feeding container 301 as shown in FIG. 24.
In both of these stick type cosmetic material feeding containers 201 and 301, a plurality of claws 108 constitute a core chuck and a stick type cosmetic material A is retained by these claws 108. Further, a plurality of sliding grooves 106 is formed on an inner circumferential surface of the front cylinder 102 and the plurality of claws 108 are housed in these sliding grooves 106. Thus, the stick type cosmetic material A is supported from the side by parts other than the sliding grooves 106 provided on the inner circumferential surface of the front cylinder 102. Consequently, it is possible to prevent the stick type cosmetic material A from being bent.
However, the claws 108 which are adopted in such stick type cosmetic material feeding containers 201 and 301 are easy to be deformed and therefore when the stick type cosmetic material A is inserted, the claws 108 are occasionally spread outward as shown in FIGS. 23 and 24.
To be more precise, usually the claws 108 are rectangular pieces having elasticity and due to the elasticity, the stick type cosmetic material A is installed in such a manner that the cosmetic material is fastened. By making the claws 108 elastic as described above, the weak stick type cosmetic material A can be retained in such a manner that the cosmetic material is wrapped without being damaged. When the stick type cosmetic material A is supported by the claws 108, it will be ideal if the shape of the claws 108 is corresponding to the stick type cosmetic material A as shown in FIGS. 21 and 22.
However, actually the claws 108 are spread outward as shown in FIGS. 23 and 24 due to pressure applied at the time of inserting the stick type cosmetic material A. Therefore, it is possible for the stick type cosmetic material A to separate from the core chuck 105 merely by a slight shock which may be applied resulting from a fall, a consecutive oscillation, or the like.
For this problem, if strength of the claws 108 is enhanced by taking countermeasures such that the thickness of the claws is increased and the cross section is enlarged, the claws will become hard to be deformed. However, the thickness of the claws 108 is increased and flexibility of the front cylinder in design is spoiled.
The present invention is made in consideration of such problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a stick type cosmetic material feeding container which stably and properly retains a stick type cosmetic material using claws according to physical properties of the stick type cosmetic material.